Lucky Kisses
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Modern AU WWE crossover. Bankotsu arranges for the band Youkai to play at the WWE's PPV event in Tokyo, leaving Jakotsu to his own devices. Madness & mayhem ensue as he goes around giving out lucky kisses.


Lucky Kisses

By kira & VegaSailor

_Authors' note: The following is a cross-over with a twist. We decided to take the characters from the WWE and have them interact with the characters from kira's modern Bo7 AU._

_FYI: Chankonabe is a Japanese stew full of protein designed to put on weight. Despite its weight gaining properties, as it's served with rice and beer, it's a rather healthy dish to eat. It's eaten primarily by Sumo wrestlers or as they're known in Japan, rikishi, and each Sumo stable has their unique recipe for packing on the pounds and maintaining the rikishi's health. __Some rikishi are considered celebrities in much the same way certain athletes are in the west, hence Jakotsu's excitement over them in this story. _

_Fa'afafine, meaning "almost women" in Samoan, are boys who are brought up as women. They live as women, they perform women's duties, they dress as women and have sex with straight men. But fa'afafine are not considered gay, even though they have sex with other men. They truly are seen as women in Samoan culture._

_**Special thanks to Jen for taking the time to beta this fic and offer suggestions along the way!!**_

_**Unfortunately, the only ones who own them are Takahashi-sensei and Vince McMahon, the lucky ducks!**_

888

The band Youkai had just finished their sound check for tonight's mini concert. While the rest of his bandmates and the road crew went out to get something to eat, Sesshomaru hung around, waiting for their manger/producer to arrive with his cross-dressing boyfriend. The blond lead guitarist, who shared vocals with his younger brother, politely chatted up a group of divas who had arrived early to check out the band. When he saw his friends wandering around looking for him, he excused himself from the ladies and headed over to them.

"Hey, you two!" Sesshomaru waved as he walked through the crowds of wrestling personnel. 

Jakotsu spotted him first and waved. "Hey, Sessh!!"

"About time you guys got here," Sesshomaru said, folding his arms neatly across his chest. He did his best to look annoyed and failed miserably.

"I got here as fast as I could," Bankotsu replied. "If someone, who shall remain nameless, didn't feel the need to out-dress the divas, we would have been here sooner."

"Hey!" Jakotsu said. "I resemble that remark!"

Sesshomaru ignored the cross-dresser's outburst. "Well, I'm afraid Jak has some stiff competition."

"Yeah? Like who?!" The cross-dresser looked around.

Sesshomaru chuckled and motioned over towards a group of divas. "I give you; Torrie, Candace and Ashley."

Jakotsu frowned. "I look better than they do, right, Ban honey?"

Bankotsu was busy staring at the girls appreciatively. "Hunh? What did you say?"

The cross-dresser huffed, "Nothing."

Sesshomaru laughed. "You're in trouble now, Ban."

"What...?" Bankotsu reluctantly drew his attention back to his boyfriend and friend. "Oh..."

"Yeah." The blond guitarist grinned.

Jakotsu, who was miffed at his boyfriend, folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too quick to judge, Jak," Sesshomaru said knowingly. "You might find yourself in the same position in a few minutes or so."

"What do you mean?" The cross-dresser turned around to tell his boyfriend to get his hand off his bottom just as Batista came out of the men's locker roomer dressed in his wrestling trunks, and headed towards the divas. Jakotsu stared intently at him as the wrestler walked by.

Batista, feeling the intense stare, looked over at them and winked at Jakotsu as he walked by. Since Jakotsu was dressed in his favorite black leather mini skirt and cashmere sweater not to mention made-up, Batista made the common mistake of thinking he was a very attractive woman instead of a man. 

Jakotsu's face lit up. "Did you see that?! He thinks I'm cute!" he said happily, thinking the world heavy weight champion was just as gay as himself.

Bankotsu, feeling a pang of jealousy over the tall and heavily built wrestler, was clearly looking unhappy about his boyfriend drooling over another man.

"That's Dave Batista. He's the current world heavy weight champion. Don't worry, Ban he's-" Sesshomaru started to say when Jakotsu interrupted him.

"Yeah?" The cross-dresser sighed loudly.

Sesshomaru shook his head at him. "Uh oh, Ban, I think Jak has a new body to idolize." He chuckled at the sour look on his manger/producer's face. 

Bankotsu grimaced and made a little sound of disgust.

"I do not!!" Jakotsu cried as he tried to look past Sesshomaru at Batista. "OOOH!" He squealed. "He's coming over here!!" The cross-dresser clung to his boyfriend like a demented fangirl. 

Batista walked over to them and said, "Hey, are you THE Sesshomaru?"

The blond guitarist grinned. "Yes."

Jakotsu stuck his finger in his mouth and bit the knuckle to keep from squealing as his boyfriend tiredly rubbed at the throbbing in his left temple. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm a fan of your music; it's good stuff."

"Thanks," Sesshomaru replied. "I'm a big fan of yours too. Are you going to be defending your title tonight?"

Bankotsu looked at the cross-dresser and hissed, "Behave, Sweetness!"

Batista briefly looked at them as Sesshomaru shrugged. "Yeah," he answered the guitarist's question as if the other two weren't there. "Khali wants it back." He turned his attention fully on the other two, and raising an eyebrow, the champion asked, "You guys in the band too?"

"I'm their manger-slash-producer, Kusao Bankotsu, but everyone calls me Ban. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Batista nodded. "It's nice to meet you too." He looked over at Jakotsu and smiled. "And you are?"

The cross-dresser tittered nervously like a girl. "Hibiya Jackson..." He held out his hand and Batista took it.

"It's especially nice to meet you," he said to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu swallowed and somehow managed to squeak out, "Same here."

Bankotsu, who was clearly not amused, rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

Sesshomaru, deciding to save the wrestler's dignity and the cross-dresser's, not to mention diffusing his manger's anger, said, "Jak is Ban's boyfriend."

Batista briefly went wide-eyed in surprise. "Oh. I'm sorry, Mr. Kusao. I didn't know... So he's not really a girl?" He chuckled sheepishly. "I feel like such an ass."

Sesshomaru chuckled as well. "Don't worry, Dave, a lot of people make that mistake."

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm beautiful," Jakotsu said as he flipped his hair over his shoulder. 

Bankotsu rubbed his forehead. "You see what I have to put up with?" 

"Yeah, I do. I work with several of them myself." Batista gestured towards a group divas passing by. "And speaking of work... I've gotta go finish getting ready for my match."

Bankotsu grinned. "Nice meeting you, Batista-san, and good luck." He briefly closed his eyes when he noticed Jakotsu and Sesshomaru exchange glances._ Oh hell, now what are they up to?_

"Same here...Ummm..." Jakotsu said sweetly. "Batista-san? Would you like a good luck kiss?" He smiled impishly at the world heavy weight champion. "My kisses are very lucky... Sessh kissed me in a video and they got a number one hit." He smiled saucily.

"Uh... no offense, but uh, I'm not into guys kissing me."

"A pity..." the cross-dresser said airily. "But then, I guess you don't like that nice shiny belt as much as Sessh told me you did."

Batista frowned and looked down at the WHC belt and had a few second thoughts cross his mind. As much as he disliked the idea of a guy kissing him, he did not want to invite any bad luck when he had a championship on the line. The champ looked over at the blond guitarist. "Are the kisses really good luck?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "We did go number one after that video aired. And Ban's life had been pretty good lately and you can bet he's had plenty of kisses." He winked at Batista.

Batista shrugged and grinned back at him. Turning towards the cross-dresser, he said, "Well, far be it from me to fight a lucky charm. Go ahead and plant one on me."

Jakotsu went wide-eyed at his good luck in talking the wrestler into kissing him. He and Sesshomaru had a bet to see how many of them he could get to kiss him and Batista was the first one he had asked. "Okay!" he said happily as he moved closer to the Animal. Reaching up and, placing a hand behind Batista's head, Jakotsu pulled his head lower and kissed him.

"That's it, Jak! Slip him some tongue!! We want to make sure Dave has all the luck he needs tonight!!"

If a hole could have opened up in the floor at that moment, Bankotsu would have happily jumped in as he had the feeling his boyfriend and the guitarist were up to something. And he had an even stronger feeling it was something he was better off not knowing about. 

Once Jakotsu had broken the kiss and pulled away, Batista said, "Am I lucky now?"

"Very..." the cross-dresser purred as he gave him an "I want to eat you with a spoon and some whipped cream on top" look. 

Batista looked around helplessly when Bankotsu came to his rescue, "Are you through playing around, Sweetness?

"Awe..." Jakotsu pouted. "Just a lil longer. Ummm... can you take my picture with him?" He smiled sweetly at his lover. "Please? I promise no more kisses," he said much to Batista's relief. "I just want a picture of me hanging off his arm."

The world heavy weight champion flexed one of his muscular arms. 

Bankotsu sighed and took his digital camera out of his pocket. He waited patiently as Jakotsu, giggling, grabbed onto Batista's arm and the Animal lifted him off the ground. He took their picture, and after checking to make sure it would come out, he said, "Thank you, Batista-san, for indulging the brat."

Batista laughed. "No problem. Bye." He turned and walked away to finish getting ready for his upcoming match with Khali.

They stood there, watching him go. Jakotsu turned to his friend with a smug look on his face. "That's one!"

"Hunh?" Bankotsu said.

The cross-dresser looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Nothing..." He giggled. 

Sesshomaru, spotting John Cena, playfully elbowed Jakotsu in the ribs. "Oh look! There's another one." 

"Oooh!! Another victim!" The cross-dresser started to walk away with his friend when his lover grabbed him by the arm.

"Victim? I think you have some explaining to do, Sweetness."

Jakotsu eyed his lover innocently.

Bankotsu shifted his gaze from his boyfriend to the blond guitarist, who was heading towards the unsuspecting wrestler, and back. He sighed. "Maybe I'm better off not knowing. Just do me a favor and behave as much as possible."

Jakotsu threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, my lil dumpling!" he whispered in his ear. "I promise I'll make it up to you later when we get home." He moved to give Bankotsu a kiss that left no doubt as to how much the cross-dresser was going to make it up to him. Breaking the kiss and, pulling away from the embrace, Jakotsu turned and shouted, "Hey, Sessh!! Wait up!!" He hurried off after him as fast as he could in his high heeled boots.

Bankotsu watched him leave and prayed the two of them would not cause too much trouble with their nonsense.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kusao?" Johnathan Coachman said as he walked over to him. 

"Yes?" Bankotsu turned to face him.

"Mr. McMahon wanted to see you. He said he had a few last minutes details to go over with you for tonight's concert. So if you'll come with me?"

"Of course."

888

Sesshomaru paused and waited for his friend to catch up. Having briefly lost sight of John Cena in the crowds that milled about backstage at the arena, they stood there, people watching as the cross-dresser caught his breath. As luck would have it, just as they started to move again, John Cena was walking towards them. 

"Hello there," he said to Jakotsu, completely ignoring Sesshomaru much to the guitarist's amusement. Batista had put the word out that there was a cute Japanese girl backstage and the champion wanted to find out if what he had said was true. 

"Hey there..." the cross-dresser purred. "I'm Jaki and you're?"

"John Cena, but you can call me 'The Champ.'" He chuckled. _Damn, she's just as cute as Tista said and then some!_

Jakotsu giggled. "The Champ, hunh? I like that..." He licked his lips.

Cena grinned back at what he mistook for a girl. "Are you hitting on me...?" 

Jakotsu eyed him innocently. "No... Why? Should I be?" He giggled.

Cena held his gaze for several minutes as they smiled at each other. "Your eyes tell the whole story," he said, his voice talking on a husky edge to it.

"Yeah...?" Jakotsu said breathlessly. He looked at the wrestler with the same wide-eyed look that could make Bankotsu melt like an ice cube on hot pavement. He smiled inwardly when it had the same effect on the wrestler. 

Cena smiled. "Yeah... But don't worry," He reached out to take Jakotsu's hand. "You're not the first girl's who's done it." He patted the cross-dresser's hand with his free one.

"Oh..." Jakotsu said tartly as he looked away and back. 

The Champ groaned inwardly as he mentally kicked himself for upsetting the cross-dresser.

Jakotsu noticed his frown and asked, "So is 'The Champ' in a match tonight?"

"Yup, I'm defending my championship against Randy Orton."

"Ooh!" Jakotsu suddenly brightened, giving Cena a ray of hope that he had not blown his chances him. "Would you like a good luck kiss?" He smiled at Cena. "My kisses are very lucky, you know."

"Sure. A lucky kiss may be just what I need."

"Okay..." Jakotsu purred. He put his arms around Cena's neck as The Champ closed the distance between them. Looking up, he closed his eyes and kissed him. "Good luck," Jakotsu murmured when he broke the kiss and pulled away. 

Sesshomaru, who had been quietly watching the whole thing, chuckled. 

Cena, now holding both of the cross-dresser's hands, said, "Thanks for the luck. Will I be seeing you around afterwards?"

"You're welcome, and I suppose so... I'm here with the band."

"Yeah? Well, later then, I have to go get ready."

"Bye..." Jakotsu wiggled his fingers at him in a dainty wave as Cena grinned and headed towards the locker rooms. 

Once The Champ was out of ear shot, Jakotsu leaned into Sesshomaru and giggled happily. "That's two!! Who else can we get?"

"Hmmm... Let's go see who else we can find."

The two of them roamed the backstage area of the arena, chatting with the various wrestlers they saw. Without exception, they all thought Jakotsu was the cutest girl they had ever met. He had had the best time flirting with Carlito, whom he had managed to steal two kissed from. London and Kendrick were fun to kiss too as they made him close his eyes and guess who it was he was kissing. When they met up with Cade and Murdoch, they had insisted on kissing him at the same time which quickly turned into to a giggle fest, especially when Sesshomaru insisted on getting in on the act too. Shelton Benjamin, who had been heading towards the locker room with Charlie Haas, had flipped a coin to see who would kiss him first but Jakotsu playfully ran over to John Morrison, quickly stealing a kiss from him. Afterwards, the two just as jokingly complained to Morrison about it before Jakotsu gave them a kiss. CM Punk literally swept the cross-dresser off his feet when he gave him his good luck kiss. Val Venus, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Sesshomaru around, as he thought the blond was Jakotsu's boyfriend, insisted on a kiss on the cheek, which Jakotsu sweetly gave to him. MVP was the last stolen kiss and one of the few wrestlers to realize Jakotsu was a guy. Unfortunately he only realized it after he had kissed the cross-dresser as he was not one to pay much attention to the "little people" and he was not happy in the least about it. It took several minutes of fast talking on Sesshomaru's part before the wrestler had calmed down enough to leave them alone and walk away. After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, they decided to take a break and grab a quick bite to eat. 

888

"Hey Look, Sessh! They've got their own version of a rikishi!!" Jakotsu said excitedly. He motioned towards where Umaga sat, calmly eating his dinner.

Sesshomaru gave him a funny look. "That's not Rikishi; that's Umaga. Rikishi retired years ago."

"Who?"

"Umaga."

"They call them 'umaga?'" Jakotsu stared at him. 

"No, that wrestler's name is Umaga," Sesshomaru patiently explained.

"Oh... Can we go meet him?"

"When we're done eating."

"Okay. I got to be in a commercial with Konishiki," the cross-dresser said smugly as Sesshomaru half paid attention to him. The guitarist had no idea who he was talking about, but he somehow managed to nod in all the right places. Unfortunately, it only encouraged the cross-dresser's ramblings about various rikishi. "You know, I really want to do a commercial with Asashoryu, but he doesn't do them." 

"Who?"

"Asashoryu! He's the newest yokuzuna!!"

Sesshomaru stared at the cross-dresser blankly.

"Asashoryu is a rishiki, what you gaijin call a sumo wrestler."

Sesshomaru nodded and took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"He went on to become the newest yokuzuna, or grand champion when Takanohana became sidelined with injuries. Asashoryu isn't as big as that guy, but he's still cuddly." Jakotsu grinned and ate some of his French fries. 

Sesshomaru laughed. "Does this mean we have to fatten Ban up a bit for you?"

Jakotsu also laughed. "I don't think he'd go for it. I made him some chankonabe once when he was sick, but he complained about me trying to do that to him. He said I need it more than he does." The cross-dresser giggled at the memory.

"He does have a point there," Sesshomaru smirked. 

"Hey, I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism," the cross-dresser smirked back.

They laughed and finished eating their burgers. Jakotsu would surreptitiously watch the wrestler eat much to his friend's amusement. Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly at the cross-dresser's strange taste in men as they ran the gamut from pretty feminine androgynous types to rough and ready leading man types. About the only ones he never went gaga over were fellow actors. The rest seemed to be fair game in Jakotsu's book. So he wasn't the least bit surprised when the cross-dresser wanted to get a kiss from the Samoan wrestler.

"Come on, Sessh!! Let's go over and see if I can get a kiss!" Jakotsu repeated like a little kid begging for the latest fad toy.

"Why do you want to kiss him?" Sesshomaru, genuinely interested, asked. 

The cross-dresser sighed like a fan-girl. "He's kinda cute, like a big old teddy bear." He smiled impishly. "I did get a kiss from Konishiki when we did that commercial together."

"That was a toothpaste commercial, wasn't it?" the blond guitarist asked and Jakotsu nodded in reply. "So he was supposed to kiss you." At the cross-dresser's disappointed look, he added, "At least introduce yourself first before locking lips."

Jakotsu smiled happily as he got up from the table. "You coming with?"

"I think I'll stay here in case you offend him." Sesshomaru chuckled. 

"Suit yourself." The cross-dresser sauntered over to Umaga's table. "Hi..." he said softly.

The Samoan looked up from the newspaper he was reading as he ate his dinner. Swallowing a mouthful of salad, he said, "Ummm... hello."

Jakotsu put his hand over his wildly fluttering heart. There was something about the Samoan's gentle demeanor that reminded him of Musahimaru Koyo, one of the most popular rishiki of the day. It was all the cross-dresser could do to simply smile and say, "I'm Jaki..."

"Nice to meet you." Umaga smiled back at him and set down the newspaper. Pointing to an empty seat, he nodded for Jakotsu to sit down. "I'm Eddie Fatu, but you can also call me Umaga."

Jakotsu pulled the chair out and sat. "Hi, Eddie. Do you have a match tonight?"

"I do..." Umaga chuckled. "Do you intend to kiss me too?"

The cross-dresser tittered embarrassedly. "You heard, hunh?"

The Samoan nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

"So I guess you're going to pass on that kiss...?" Jakotsu sighed, hiding his disappointment. 

"I didn't say that."

Jakotsu looked up at him in surprise.

"But," Umaga continued. "I am not in the habit of kissing strangers, although I have had the occasional random fan kiss me."

"Yeah...?" The cross-dresser smiled impishly. "Well, uh... can this fan kiss you for good luck?"

"Let me think about it for a few more minutes, I need to decide if you are a pretty enough fa'afafine to risk being teased in the locker room."

"Awe..." Jakotsu blushed. "Ummm... so what's a fafa-rina?"

"Fa'afafine." Umaga said. "It's a man who is raised as a woman. In Samoa when a family has too many sons and no daughters to look after their parents in their old age, they will choose from amongst their sons, one or two to raise as daughters."

"Oh..." Jakotsu went wide-eyed at the thought. "I wasn't raised as a girl, but I do enjoy dressing like one. I think I must have been a woman in my previous life as it comes so easily to me. And before you ask, no, I don't want to be a woman. I'm happy being me." He smiled.

Umaga nodded. "Then that is who you should be."

Jakotsu also nodded. "That's what I've spent most of my life trying to convince my parents to see..." He smiled. "I think they're finally getting it... at least I hope so."

The cross-dresser's smile became rueful. 

"That's good; sometimes we cannot help what we are," the Samoan soothed.

"Yeah... You know, you're easy to talk to, Eddie. I like that."

"Thanks."

They sat in companionable silence as Umaga finished his dinner. Just as the cross-dresser was about to break the silence, Umaga leaned over and kissed him. Jakotsu stared at him open-mouthed in surprise. 

"For luck, for both of us," Umaga explained. 

"Thank you..."

The Samoan nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, Jaki, I have to go get ready for tonight's match."

"Bye..."

888

After dinner, Jakotsu and Sesshomaru wandered around aimlessly back stage. They met up with a few divas, and the cross-dresser took his friend's picture with several of them before all hell broke lose when Beth Phoenix noticed Jakotsu was a guy.

"So you're the 'girl' that Dave kissed?" Beth asked. 

"Yeah?" Jakotsu blinked in confusion.

"But you're a guy!" She laughed.

"So?"

"Dave's a guy too," the Glamazon chuckled. 

"Your point?"

"Never mind."

Melina Perez looked from the Glamazon to the cross-dresser and back. "You know, Beth..." she said.

"What?"

"I think he does a better job at being a girl than you do," Melina smirked.

"Watch your mouth!"

"You gonna make me?"

Sesshomaru looked like he had just struck gold when the divas started what had the makings of a good catfight. 

"Uh, Ladies...?" Jakotsu said. "Ummm, can't you-" the rest of what he was going to say was swallowed up when the Glamazon grabbed a hold of him and kissed him.

"Your kisses had better be lucky because I feel like kicking some ass tonight," she said more to Melina than to the cross-dresser. 

"Hey, I was going to kiss him first!"

"Gold!! This is pure gold!! I love you, Jak!!" Sesshomaru mouthed to his friend as the two divas squared off against each other.

"Well too bad, now I've got the luck and I'm going to win the Divas' Battle Royale!"

Melina narrowed her eyes at the Glamazon. "Well, I make my own luck and I'm going to kick your ass tonight and win it with no help from him!" She pointed at Jakotsu.

"There's a Diva Battle Royale?!" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah..." Torri giggled. "I'm going to be in it tonight too."

"Nice..." Sesshomaru said with a smile, prompting Torri Wilson to giggle some more.

"Oh yeah?" Beth glared angrily at Melina. "Well, I could bitch-slap you to the ground, luck or no luck, right now!!"

Melina made a face. "Big talk from a big girl, but can you back those words up with some action?"

Jakotsu stared at the verbally dueling divas. They were getting closer and closer to shoving each other around. He was afraid that it would get back to Bankotsu that they had started something, and that it would reflect badly on him too. He grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and hissed at him, "Oh hell! They're going to kill each other, Sessh!! You have to stop them!!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he shook Jakotsu's hands off his arm. He calmly walked up to the dueling divas and said, "Ladies, ladies, now let's just calm down..."

Beth Phoenix turned to face Sesshomaru as if noticing him for the first time and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"He's my friend, Sessh," Jakotsu said helpfully. 

"Yeah," Torri added. "He's in that band that's playing tonight."

Melina took advantage of the momentary lull, and grabbing Sesshomaru; she spun the startled guitarist around and kissed him. "There!" she said smugly. "Maybe he's lucky too!"

"Yeah..." Sesshomaru said as a cocky grin spread across his face. "I'm very lucky. In fact, I'm luckier than he is." He motioned towards the cross-dresser with his thumb. 

"Oh yeah..." Jakotsu said dryly. "Then how come Rin's going to kick your ass when she finds out about this?"

Beth grinned and before anyone could react, she grabbed Sesshomaru and kissed him. "There! My kiss just cancelled yours out!"

"Oh man, Rin's going to get you now, Sessh..." Jakotsu said softly as he closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru, who was enjoying the attention immensely, shrugged and said, "Don't care... Now which one of you lovely ladies needs some luck tonight?" He held out his arms.

"I want some luck!" Torri cried and ran over to Sesshomaru so she could be first in line for a kiss.

"Okay!" The blond guitarist happily obliged her. 

Ashley Massaro pushed her way to the front of the line. "I want one too!"

Maria Kanellis cried, "Me too!!" as she crowed around him.

Michelle McCool jumped up and down, yelling, "And me!! I want one too!!"

Mickie James tried pushing her way to the front, and called out as she did so, "Don't forget me!!" The more she pushed, the more the others did, and Sesshomaru was soon mobbed, not that he minded. 

Jakotsu looked over at them and sighed. "What about me? I'm the real lucky one..."

All the divas were hotly vying for a good luck kiss and Sesshomaru was in danger in going down under a diva dog pile. The cross-dresser groaned and dragged his friend away before he got covered in lipstick and had to face the wrath of his young wife.

"Hey! Whatchya do that for?" Sesshomaru said, clearly annoyed at having his fun interrupted. 

"Think of it as me saving your ass."

The blond guitarist thought it over. "Catch you later, Ladies," Sesshomaru said as the cross-dresser dragged him away.

"What should we do now, Sessh?"

"Well we could go to the make-up room," the blond guitarist said.

"They have a make-up room?" Jakotsu blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's where they get their hair done and their faces painted up. Just wait until you see your friend Umaga later, you won't recognize him," Sesshomaru smirked. 

"Yeah?" Jakotsu smiled impishly. "Ooh!! Can we go visit the locker room too? Can we?" he said, sounding very much like a little kid begging to be let loose in a candy store. "Can we?!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I'm afraid that's off limits for girls."

The cross-dresser grinned back at him. "But I'm not a girl."

"Well, if you want to kiss these guys, then you'd better be. Not all of them are as easy going as Batista."

"Oh yeah..." Jakotsu sighed. "If anyone's going to kick my ass for this, I'd rather it be Ban."

Sesshomaru simply nodded in reply.

"Okay, let's head over to make-up. Ooh..." The cross-dresser's face lit up when he spotted Jeff Hardy. "Who's the lil cutie with the rainbow hair?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the two wrestlers, who were hanging out and, talking animatedly with each other. "That's Jeff Hardy. And the one he's talking to is his older brother Matt."

"You mean they're brothers?" The cross-dresser grinned wickedly. "I soooo have to kiss them both!" He grabbed the blond guitarist by the arm and dragged him over to the Hardys. 

Jeff tilted his head towards them. "Hey! Look, Matt. You think that's the girl Tista told us about?"

"Could be..." 

The rainbow haired warrior waved. "Hey there..."

"Hi!" his older brother added as the strange pair walked up to them.

"How's it going?" Jeff asked. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed something "odd" about the girl even though she smiled sweetly at them. 

"Good. I'm Jaki, by the way, and you two are?" Jakotsu said as he put on his best girly act for them. These two were cute in his humble opinion and he wanted to steal a kiss or two from them. 

The elder Hardy smiled. "I'm Matt Hardy, and this is my younger brother, Jeff Hardy."

Jakotsu giggled. "Pleased to meet you. So do you two have a match tonight?" He focused all of his attention on Matt, allowing Jeff to move away with Sesshomaru to discuss his band and Jeff's upcoming match.

"Yup, we're defending our tag-team titles tonight."

"Yeah? Would you like a good luck kiss?" the cross-dresser asked saucily.

Matt chuckled. "Nah, Jeff and I make our own luck."

The cross-dresser sighed disappointedly. "Oh well... Batista-san and Cena-san both got one. They're not in the match against you, are they?"

"Nope, they're in separate matches tonight. We're going up against Shawn Michaels and Triple H." 

"Are they as cute as you are?"

The elder Hardy shook his head and Jakotsu giggled. Matt laughed along with him. Feeling a little bold, the cross-dresser took a huge chance and leaned in to rub his nose against Matt's. 

The elder Hardy was a little surprised by it and he stepped back. "Is this some Japanese custom I haven't heard of yet?"

Jakotsu frowned. "What is?"

"Rubbing noses."

The cross-dresser giggled. "I'm sorry; it's just that I couldn't help myself." He giggled again and playfully tapped his finger on Matt's chest. "You're too cute and so is your nose."

Matt chuckled. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome..." He made huge puppy eyes at the elder Hardy. "So umm, can I please get a kiss?" Smiling sweetly, Jakotsu added, "I bet you're a better kisser than your lil brother."

"Well..." Matt grinned. "Since you asked so nicely..."

"Thanks!" Jakotsu licked his lips and leaned towards Matt. 

The elder Hardy put his arms around the cross-dresser, meeting him halfway for the kiss. Jakotsu treated the kiss the same way he would on his soap when he had to kiss another guy while the cameras rolled. He completely blanked everything around him out as he found it rather distracting to have his friend and Matt's brother watching. What surprised him was the fact that Matt appeared to be very much into the kiss, although that was because he was completely fooled into thinking the cross-dresser was really a girl. The elder Hardy playfully ran his tongue across Jakotsu's lips, and Jakotsu quickly opened his mouth, kissing the elder Hardy as deeply as he kissed him.

A few feet away, Sesshomaru and the Rainbow Haired Warrior stood there, watching them. They had been discussing tonight's matches as well as Sesshomaru's band until Jakotsu had leaned in and rubbed noses with Matt. Things started getting interesting in Jeff's humble opinion, when his brother put his arms around Jakotsu and they kissed.

Jeff looked at the blond guitarist and asked, "So, Sessh, why is that guy kissing my brother?"

"Oh it's just a little bet Jaki and I have going," Sesshomaru said as if that explained everything.

"Yeah?" Jeff said. "Like what kind of a bet?"

"Oh... just how many wrestlers Jak can seduce into kissing him before the night's over. Wait..." Sesshomaru said, quirking his eyebrow at him in surprise. "How'd you know he was a guy?"

The Rainbow Haired Warrior laughed. "Spend enough time around the divas like I have, and you can spot a fake a mile away. Although, I have to say, he's good. Seriously, Sessh, I could tell by the way he does his nails. I do my own and I often leave a little on the skin around the nail. I just happened to notice he did too. I don't know how my girlfriend does it, but she can do her nails without having to clean up the edges."

"You got me." Sesshomaru shrugged. "My wife can do the same thing. Although I'm surprised at Jak, he's usually more meticulous about it that that."

Jeff laughed. "Also guys tend to do cross strokes instead of vertical. Maybe he just rushed it tonight."

"Maybe..."

"Come on; let's go have a bit fun with my brother and your friend." Jeff grinned wickedly as Sesshomaru chuckled. They walked over to Jakotsu and the elder Hardy. "Having fun?" Jeff asked innocently.

Jakotsu broke the kiss and looked over at him. "Yeah..." he giggled. "I think your brother's going to be very lucky tonight," he said as Matt nuzzled his neck.

"Well that's good. Hopefully it'll make up for you not telling him you're a guy," Jeff said as he tried not to grin when Matt very quickly pulled away from the cross-dresser. 

Jakotsu blinked in surprise. "How...?"

"What...?" Matt said slowly as the full horror of the situation hit him. He looked from Jakotsu to his brother and back. 

Jakotsu smiled sweetly at the elder Hardy. 

"I see you enjoyed it too," Sesshomaru smirked. 

Both men ignored him as they stared at each other. 

"You're a guy...?!" Matt said.

Jakotsu nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Matt Hardy said, trying not to sound as disgusted as he felt.

"Why not?" Jakotsu replied and Matt got the impression this was an everyday occurrence for him. 

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was nonchalantly looking for an escape route as he got the feeling they were going to need one. 

"You're a guy!" the elder Hardy repeated.

"So..."

"I don't swing that way!" 

"What's your point? So I kissed a couple of guys here, big deal! I kissed Sessh and he's got a hot lil cutie for a wife. You should see her, she's barely street legal." Jakotsu grinned. "It's not like we have to go steady now that you kissed me. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

Matt shook his head. "Dude... you slipped your tongue in my mouth..."

"You slipped your tongue in mine first," Jakotsu said tartly. "And you grabbed my ass."

"You grabbed my ass first!" 

"You sure...?" Jakotsu said, tapping his finger against his cheek. "You were so busy groping my tonsils that I could have grabbed yours first... but I forget." He smiled sweetly at the elder Hardy.

"You went after my tonsils first," Matt said tersely.

Jakotsu thought it over. "It's possible..." He shrugged. "But don't worry, a lil tonsil tangoing and ass grabbing won't give you gay kooties." He smiled.

"Well, I don't like being tricked."

"But I didn't trick you. All I did was ask you if you wanted a good luck kiss and you agreed."

Matt sighed and pounded his fist into his opened palm in frustration. "I didn't know you were a guy. Besides, did it ever occur to you that I might not like kissing another guy?"

Jakotsu frowned. "No... But lips have no gender; they're the same whether they belong to a guy or a chick."

Jeff, deciding to stick up for his brother before a fight breaks out, said, "Jak, is it?"

"Yeah...?" The cross-dresser turned his attention to the younger Hardy.

"How would you feel if you were kissing some hot guy, tongues and all, but then you found out it was a girl in disguise?"

Jakotsu paused to think it over. "Hmmm..." he said slowly. "I suppose I would be annoyed at first, but then I'd find it funny. I mean it's not like I haven't kissed a girl before. Besides, a lot of guys find me hot like this."

"Yeah, well, my brother didn't like being fooled, so please leave him alone, or else he's going to be cranky and then he'll drive me crazy."

"Okay. All I wanted was a kiss. And since he was nice enough to make it extra special," Jakotsu said as he winked at Jeff. "I'll leave him alone." He looked at Matt. "I'm sorry if you think I tricked you, but ummm..." Jakotsu smiled sweetly. "You really didn't have to kiss me, you know."

Matt smiled a little back at him. "Well, I wanted some good luck and I didn't want to offend such a 'pretty lady.'" His smile broadened into a grin. "This had better bring me good luck."

Jakotsu playfully leaned towards him as if he were going to kiss him again. "Oh, I think it will."

Sesshomaru pulled his friend away. "Jak, I think you've harassed these poor boys enough for one night."

"Oh... How about one more? Please, Sessh? Maybe him?" The cross-dresser pointed over to where Edge was talking a few other wrestlers. 

A little light bulb went off in Matt's head when he saw where Jakotsu was pointing. "Hey, Jak. Want to make both me and my brother really happy?"

"Sure. What?"

The elder Hardy grinned wickedly. "Would you mind helping us humiliate that guy?" He pointed at Edge.

"Okay..." Jakotsu said as he looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get him to ask you out," Matt said. 

"That's it?"

"And get him to kiss you too," Jeff added.

"Okay..." Jakotsu said. Smiling, he walked over to Edge. "Hey, Sugar..." 

Edge turned and peered over his sunglasses at the cross-dresser. "Hey there."

Jakotsu smiled. "Do you have a match tonight?" he purred. 

"That I do."

"Yeah? Who are you up against?"

Edge grinned smugly at him. "John Cena. I'm going to get the WWE Championship back."

"Really? Hmmm..." Jakotsu frowned and daintily nibbled on a fingernail for a few seconds. "I ummm, gave him a good luck kiss before... I wonder if it'll work if I give you one too, or if they'll cancel each other out. I'm sorry; I had no idea he was up against you..."

The R rated superstar grinned as he cupped the cross-dresser's cheek. "I've already got enough luck; in fact I make my own luck."

"Yeah...?" Jakotsu gave him a suitably impressed look. "I bet you've kicked their butts," he said as he looked over at the Hardys, who were standing there, talking to Sesshomaru, and back at Edge, "more times than you can remember, hunh?" The cross-dresser gave the R rated superstar an appraising look.

"I've beaten Matt in more matches than he's beaten me and I've won more ladder matches than they have combined," he said smugly.

"Really?" Jakotsu looked at him wide-eyed. "That's sooo cool! Who else have you beaten?" He ran a finger down Edge's chest. "You must have a ton of those nice shiny belts, hunh?" The cross-dresser licked his lips. 

Edged grinned. "I've held almost all of them at one time or another," he said proudly.

"Oooh... Can I see them?" Jakotsu purred.

"I... don't have them all with me right now."

The cross-dresser pouted. "Oh..." he said disappointedly. "I really wanted to see them too. I bet you look good in them."

Edge's grin broadened. "I hate to brag, but I do look good in them."

"A guy as hot as you are doesn't need to brag. I can see that just by looking at you. Have I told you you're the hottest looking guy here?" Jakotsu said. He gave Edge his best seductive look. 

The R rated superstar wobbled his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, you certainly have good eyes, don't you?"

Jakotsu giggled. "And you have good everything else..."

The R rated superstar grinned broadly at him. "You sound like a woman who knows her men."

The cross-dresser continued to giggle.

"So how about a kiss for the soon-to-be WWE champion?"

"Sure..." Jakotsu said softly, tilting his face up to kiss Edge. He whispered, "Good luck." Licking his lips, the cross-dresser closed his eyes as the R rated superstar kissed him. Jakotsu let his hands wander, silently encouraging Edge to do the same. 

Across the way, Sesshomaru nudged Matt Hardy. "I told you he'd get him to kiss him. Now all he needs to do is get a lil more action out of him," he smirked. 

The elder Hardy took out his camera phone and held it up. "Come on, Edge, grope his ass..."

As if he had heard him, Edge slid his hands down Jakotsu's back towards his butt as he slipped the cross-dresser some tongue. 

Jeff Hardy burst out laughing. "Tell me Edge isn't doing the tonsil tango!!"

Sesshomaru said smugly, "He is if Jak is encouraging him."

The rainbow haired warrior laughed. 

Matt ignored them as he watched the cross-dresser seduce Edge. "Come on, Edge..." he said softly to himself. "A little lower...that's it... grab his ass..." He took their picture. "Got it!!" Matt said happily as he looked at his phone. 

Jeff looked at it and laughed. "I wonder how long it's going to take him to figure it out. Or should we go over and drop the bomb while he's still kissing Jak?"

"Don't know." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Nah, let's wait until he asks Jak out on a date." Matt chuckled. 

Sesshomaru laughed. "Great idea!!"

They watched as Jakotsu broke the kiss. 

"You're a really good kisser..." the cross-dresser purred. "I bet you're really good at other things too..." Jakotsu playfully kissed Edge's chin. 

Edge chuckled. "Well, yeah, I am," he said smugly.

"Yeah? I'd love for you to show me sometime."

"How about you and I go out for dinner after the show and then I can show you?" Edge asked, giving Jakotsu a forty watt smile.

"I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Bingo!!" Sesshomaru said as both Hardys burst out laughing.

Jakotsu giggled and, looking over at his friend and the Hardys, he asked, "Why are they laughing at us?"

Edge followed his gaze and frowned. He muttered something under his breath about "those idiot Hardys" as he dragged the cross-dresser over to them. "And just what are you laughing at?"

"You..." Sesshomaru smirked. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Edge..." Jeff snickered.

"We're sorry to inform you but..." Matt said, his face contorting from the laughter he was holding back.

"What...?" the R rated superstar said slowly as he looked at them all like they were certifiably nuts.

"You've just been punk'd!!" the Hardys said in unison.

"What?!"

"Jak's a guy," Sesshomaru said between laughs.

Surprisingly, Edged laughed as well. "No way!! I know the difference between a guy and girl and this is definitely a girl," he said as he put an arm around Jakotsu. 

Jeff fought to get himself under control; while his older brother laughed so hard, he was practically rolling on the floor. "Show him, Jak!" the younger Hardy barked before he gave into his laughter. 

Jakotsu looked up at Edge and smiled sweetly. Taking his free hand, Jakotsu placed it on his crotch. He squeezed Edge's hand over it, so that the R rated superstar got a good feel of his goods. "How many girls do you know who are packing one of these?" he purred. Smiling smugly, he quickly pulled Edge's hand away.

"Pwned!!" Sesshomaru laughed at the expression on Edge's face. The R rated Superstar went pale in shock as it all sank in. His "Bambi caught in the headlights" expression quickly morphed into one of angry panic.

"You're a dead man, Hardy!" he said as he pointed a finger at Jeff, who stood there, silently shaking with laughter.

Sesshomaru stepped between them. "Hey, you're the idiot who kissed him, not Jeff. He knew right from the start Jak was a guy."

"Yup." The cross-dresser nodded. "Oh, and uh... Edge, I meant what I said when I said you're a good kisser."

"Son of a bitch! I hate you all!" Edge glared at them, before storming off as they all laughed.

"Bye, Edge!" Jakotsu waved at his retreating form and blew a kiss at him for good measure. "Don't forget we have a date tonight!!"

Sesshomaru wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes as he suddenly sobered up. "I don't think either Edge or Ban will be happy about that."

Jakotsu giggled and waved his hand dismissively at his friend. "Ban knows we're just having fun. Besides, Edge didn't say I couldn't bring Ban." He laughed.

Matt chuckled. "You have just totally made my night, Jak."

The cross-dresser smiled. "Yeah? Does this make up for the tongue I slipped you?" he said cheekily. 

"Above and beyond." The elder Hardy grinned.

"Oh good. For a minute there I thought you were gonna kick my ass for sure." Jakotsu grinned back at him.

"Now the question is," Jeff said as he patted Jakotsu on the back. "What can we do to make it up to you?"

Jakotsu blinked in confusion. "What do you mean 'make it up to me'?"

"Well, you did something for us, so it's only right we should do something for you."

"Oh, ummm... I don't know..." Jakotsu trailed off helplessly. 

"Come on, Jak, there's got to be something we can do for you," the elder Hardy said. 

"Well, I don't know right now. Let me think about it for the rest of the night."

"Okay, that works for me." Jeff turned towards his brother. "It work for you, Matt?"

The elder Hardy nodded. "Just let us know, okay?"

"Will do..." Jakotsu trailed off when he noticed Bankotsu was standing a few feet away talking to two wrestlers who towered over his slight five foot three inch frame. He looked at the Hardys and smiled. "Hey, you guys, want to meet my sweetie?" He waved, trying to get Bankotsu's attention.

888

"So you're the manager of the band?" The Undertaker asked.

"Yeah. So you like Youkai?"

"Never heard of you 'til we heard a few tracks on the radio," the Deadman's younger brother, Kane, replied. 

"Well, Youkai wasn't that popular back in the States," Bankotsu said.

The Undertaker nodded. "Not our thing, we like it a bit heavier."

"Like the name though, 'Youkai' is demon, isn't it?" Kane added.

Bankotsu grinned. "Heavier, hunh?" 

The Phemon nodded.

"Yes, Kane-san," Bankotsu addressed the younger of the two brothers of destruction. "The lead guitarist, Nishi Sesshomaru or as you would say, Sesshomaru Nishi, is a huge anime fan and he heard the word on some show he was watching and liked the sound of it. I suppose it could have been worse, they could have called the band something stupid like 'Kawaii.'" He rolled his eyes.

The Undertaker quirked an eyebrow and said, "Kawaii?"

Bankotsu laughed. "Cute."

The brothers of Destruction also rolled their eyes. "Definitely worse," The Undertaker said. 

"Hell yeah," Bankotsu said. He waved discretely back at Jakotsu who had been waving at him, trying to get his attention. 

"Is that your girlfriend?" Kane asked.

The Undertaker snorted derisively. "Don't be stupid, Kane," he reproved. "That's a guy."

"Uh... in a manner of speaking, yes." Bankotsu sighed. He looked over at the Phemon, a very impressed expression on his face. "You could tell he's a he? Most people see him dressed up like that and think he's a girl."

The Undertaker frowned. "Meh. His make-up was too over-done to be a girl."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Yeah, he can be a bit of a cake-face at times." He looked over at Jakotsu, who had left the Hardys to go get ready for their upcoming match, to come over to his boyfriend. Sesshomaru also decided to see if his wife had arrived with the rest of band's wives and families. As Jakotsu approached, he said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing..." the cross-dresser said airily. "Who you talking to?"

"This is the Undertaker and his brother, Kane. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Jaki."

"Hi," the Undertaker said.

"Hi," his brother Kane repeated.

Jakotsu smiled. "Hey there. Are you two in a match tonight?"

"Jak, don't..." Bankotsu whispered warningly.

"Yeah. We are, why?" The Undertaker replied.

"Want a good luck kiss?" the cross-dresser said saucily.

"I'm a married man."

"Fair enough. I don't want to make trouble for your wife." Jakotsu turned to Kane and asked impishly, "What about you? I promise not to slip you any tongue."

"I wouldn't kiss you even if you were a girl."

Bankotsu, missing the faint upwards twitch of the Phemon's lips in amusement at Jakotsu's ballsy audacity, rubbed his forehead tiredly._Sweetness, you're going to get your ass kicked if you're lucky; if not then you're dead meat..._

The cross-dresser blinked in surprise. "Why not...?" he said and there was no missing the hurt in his voice.

"I don't go for women with toothpick bodies," Kane deadpanned.

"Oh, okay," Jakotsu said, sounding much happier.

"Ban," The Undertaker said, quickly changing the subject. "Do you know anything about Renkotsu custom bikes?"

"That's my friend Sui's sweetie!" The cross-dresser giggled.

"Sweetie?" Kane said, quirking his eyebrow at the giggling cross-dresser. 

"Yeah..."

Bankotsu heaved a long suffering sigh. "Ren is very good at what he does, if that's any help."

The Undertaker nodded.

"Sui's been kissing and telling you stuff too, hunh?"

"That's not what I meant, Jak..."

"No?" The cross-dresser smiled impishly at his boyfriend. 

Ignoring Jakotsu, the Phemon said, "Do you know how I can get in touch with him? I'd like to see his bikes as I was thinking of getting a new one."

"Yeah, sure. Let me give you his number." Bankotsu pulled out his wallet and removed a business card. Flipping it over, he scribbled the number for Renkotu's shop on the back and handed it to him.

"Thanks." The Undertaker looked at the card, and tucked it into his pants' pocket.

"Tell him you're a friend of mine and I said to give you a discount," Jakotsu said.

"You can't have him say that," Bankotsu said softly to his boyfriend.

"Yes, I can, because whatever Ren will lose money-wise in the beginning will more than be made up for in the free publicity," Jakotsu said matter-of-factly. "After all, I've heard The Undertaker is pretty famous around here."

Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah... Perhaps you're right," he said as if this was a totally alien concept to him. "Tell him you know us, and if he has any questions to call me."

"Thanks."

"If you like Ban so much, why are you running around kissing everyone...?" Kane asked.

Jakotsu blinked, completely taken aback by the question. "Uh..."

Bankotsu also looked at him questioningly and the cross-dresser felt a moment of fear. He jumped when The Undertaker said, "Good question."

"I ummm..." Jakotsu started to panic especially when Bankotsu's expectant expression started looking more and more hurt. "Ummm..."

Kane chuckled. "Uh oh, looks like somebody is in trouble."

The cross-dresser briefly glared at him. Looking at Bankotsu, he was desperately trying to come up with something to say that would smooth things over and make his boyfriend feel better, but his mind blanked out. He was in a total panic over having messed things up with Bankotsu and all he could think of was fleeing the situation. As luck would have it, he spotted Jeff Hardy.

"Excuse me!" Jakotsu said as he teetered off after Jeff Hardy, leaving his boyfriend and the brothers of destruction behind. "Hey, Jeff!!" He hurried over to him. "I was thinking over what you had said about 'owing me one.' Well, I was wondering if you and your brother could get me out there to commentate during Edge's match. I think it would be fun to watch him ringside."

Jeff Hardy laughed as he thought it over. "Really? Well, I'll see if I can find Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler, they're the usual commentators."

The cross-dresser smiled. "Thanks! Should I wait here for you, or come with?"

"Come with."

"Okay!" Jakotsu giggled as they headed towards JR and Jerry's office.

As they walked along, Jeff said, "Hey, if they do let you commentate with them, you'll be the three "J's; Jerry, Jim and Jak."

The cross-dresser giggled again. "I hadn't thought of that. Hey, why don't you come join us and we'll be the four J's?"

"I suppose I could since it's after my match, and I'm going to be fighting Edge next week."

"Great! I won't feel so nervous out there as long as I know someone. Thanks, Jeff."

"You're welcome. Come on, I think Jerry and Jim are in one of the offices down this way." They headed down a long corridor. Once there, Jeff knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer. 

"Come in!" Jerry Lawler called out. He and JR were sitting at the conference table, going over the night's line up for Raw. They were also going over any little planned "surprises" that could occur to make sure they didn't get in anyone's way should the action spill out from the ring onto the floor.

Jeff opened the door and they walked in. "Hey y'all!"

Jerry looked up. "Hey, Jeff!" He grinned at Jakotsu. "Who's the lil lady?"

Jakotsu daintily waved his fingers at him.

"This is Jaki and... she..." Jeff grinned. "...was wondering if she could be on commentary with you." 

"Hi..." the cross-dresser said shyly.

Jerry looked Jakotsu up and down and smiled. "Sure... we'd love to have a pretty lil thing like you up there with us."

"She's taken a liking to Edge," Jeff added.

"Yeah?"

Jakotsu nodded. "He asked me out to dinner tonight after the show, so I wanted to show him my support by being as close to him as possible during his match."

"Well, it sounds like a good idea to me, Jerry," Jim Ross said as he stood up to greet Jakotsu.

"Thank you!" The cross-dresser went over to Jim and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "But please don't tell Edge, I want to surprise him." Jakotsu batted his eyelashes like a coquette. 

Jim grinned. "You're secret's safe with us, ma'am."

Jakotsu giggled happily. "Thank you again! So what do I need to do? And could Jeff sit with us too? He's been so sweet and so helpful in arranging this for me, that I think it would be nice if he was up there too, no?"

"Hmmm..." Jim frowned as he leaned against the conference table. "I don't know. It would be odd to have Jeff down there for no reason, but..."

Jakotsu made huge pleading puppy eyes at him. "Please...?" he begged.

"I can't see why not," Jerry said. "Vince has been promoting him heavily lately."

"That's true and I think they're going to have Edge and Jeff feud over getting a shot at the WWE championship," JR said to his fellow commentator.

"What if Jeff starts the feud tonight?" Jakotsu said innocently.

The two commentators exchanged glances.

"Hmmm... Not a bad idea." Jerry grinned. "Let's give Stephanie McMahon a call." He got up and walked over to the phone. Picking it up, he started dialing.

"Okay." Jim turned to the cross-dresser, pulled out a chair, and said, "Have a seat, little lady, while Jerry makes that call." He sat back down and picked up the papers he had been working on before they had interrupted them.

Jakotsu sat and looked over his shoulder at the Rainbow haired Warrior. "You think McMahon-san'll let you be there, Jeff?"

Jeff Hardy shrugged. "Who knows what the old man'll do?"

The cross-dresser nodded "Anyway, where should I wait until it's time to be out there? I don't want to miss your match."

"You could probably wait in the catering room. You can watch the matches there, and that's where I'll be until the match starts."

"Okay... Someone'll show me where it is, right? Sessh and I ate in the cafeteria and so did Eddie..."

"Just follow me. They don't need us anymore. Coachman'll probably come and get you when the time's right and if they let me be there, we can walk out together."

Jakotsu nodded and stood up to leave. "Bye, JR-san, Lawlor-san." 

JR looked up and waved, before going back to his notes. Jerry placed a hand over the receiver and said, "Seeya later!" before he went back to his conversation with Stephanie McMahon.

Jakotsu waved and followed Jeff out of the room.

888

Various wrestlers and divas, whom Jakotsu had met during his earlier romp backstage with Sesshomaru, greeted them in passing. As they walked along, Jeff explained what Jakotsu should do when commentating and how Jerry and JR would ask him about the video for the band before segueing into his love for Edge. Jakotsu nodded as listened. The whole thing sounded a lot like being on MTV Japan. He was feeling very confident about being able to handle the whole thing and was about to mention it to Jeff when someone vaguely familiar passed them, heading in the opposite direction. 

"Eddie...?" Jakotsu stopped and did a double take as the Samoan also stopped and turned around. 

"Hmmm...?"

The cross-dresser eyes went wide in surprise. "Is that you...?" His look of astonishment quickly faded into a smile as recognition kicked in. 

"I am now Umaga, the Samoan Bulldozer," Eddie said proudly.

Jakotsu nodded. "Yeah... like when I become Jakotsu-chan." He giggled. "Incredible... I can feel the power coming off of you..." The cross-dresser smiled.

Umaga grinned back at him. "Good. I am going to need it against Rey Mysterio."

"I think you'll defeat him." Jakotsu smiled impishly. "Remember you kissed me for luck."

"That's right. I will win for sure."

"Yup! Anyway, I'd better let you go, hunh..."

Umaga nodded.

"Bye..." Jakotsu watched him leave, before turning around and, running after Jeff. "Hey, Jeff! Wait up!!"

888

Having found his young wife, Rin, Sesshomaru wandered around backstage with her, introducing her to the various wrestlers Jakotsu had kissed. They were having fun, laughing about the cross-dresser's antics with Edge, when Beth Phoenix spotted Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Sessh!" she called out as she walked over to them. "Thanks for cancelling out Melina's good luck kiss! If it wasn't for that and the one I got from your friend Jaki, I probably would have lost!"

"What kiss...?" Rin said as the five foot seven Glamazon hugged her husband. 

"Errr..." Sesshomaru disentangled himself from Beth's hug and smiled at his wife. "No-nothing," he stammered as she gave him "the look." Despite the fact that he was over a foot taller than the petite five foot brunette, Rin definitely had him under her thumb. The blond guitarist tittered nervously.

Beth looked from Sesshomaru to Rin and back. "I take it you're his wife?"

"You'd better believe I'm his wife!" Rin drew herself up to her full five foot height and glared at the Glamazon. 

Beth smiled. "Don't worry; you're in no danger of losing your husband here."

Rin eyed the Glamazon narrowly as she decided whether or not to believe her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. A little kiss means nothing unless you're being kissed by the one you love. We might as well have been kissing a rabbit's foot."

Sesshomaru nodded at his wife as she looked from Beth to him and back again. Rin smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... That's my honey-bunny for ya! Always spreading the luck..."

Sesshomaru pulled his wife close. As he did so, he mouthed over her head at Beth, "Thanks!"

Beth winked at him before walking away to the women's locker rooms. 

888

"I thought it was awful quiet there for a sec..." Jeff teased as Jakotsu caught up to him.

"I saw Eddie... I mean Umaga, and..." Jakotsu shook his head. "He looks so different."

"Yeah. Most of us look pretty much the same whether we're relaxing at home or in a match. Eddie's one of the few who change like that."

Jakotsu nodded.

"Anyway, we're here." Jeff opened the door to the catering room. "I'll be back later. I want to find my brother and go over a few things with him before our match. Feel free to help yourself to anything you see here. There's a bar over there if you want a drink."

"Okay..." Jakotsu said as he stepped inside. He quickly turned around and called out, "Jeff, I can't go in there by myself..."

"Why not?" Jeff peered inside over the cross-dresser's shoulder. "You've met Taker before."

"But he's sleeping... what if I wake him?"

They looked over at where The Undertaker sat on the room's sofa. He had his legs stretched out before him, his hands clasped behind his head as he listened to Kane's match on the TV. His eyes were closed and his hat was pulled down over his face. To the casual eye, he appeared sound asleep.

"Well, it's a public area, but just keep your distance," Jeff said.

The cross-dresser eyed The Undertaker nervously. "Okay... You'll hurry back?"

"As soon as I can; I have to find Matt."

"Okay." Jakotsu nodded. "I guess the quicker you go, the sooner you'll be back...?"

Jeff grinned. "Right."

"Okay..." the cross-dresser repeated nervously as he turned around and looked over at the sleeping Deadman. "Ummm... you don't think he's a light sleeper?"

"Depends on how the jetlag is affecting him."

"Oh... Well, you'd better go."

The rainbow haired warrior nodded. "See you later."

"Bye..." Jakotsu said as he watched him go. Once Jeff hardy was out of sight, he closed the door behind him and walked over to the sofa. Casting a worried look at The Undertaker, Jakotsu walked to the far end of the sofa and gingerly sat down. Despite the whole seat cushion between them, the cross-dresser felt as though his presence was disturbing the sleeping man. 

The Undertaker, who had not been sleeping at all, tipped up his hat and peered at the cross-dresser.

Jakotsu jumped as the suddenly awakened man's movements startled him. "I'm sorry I woke you..."

"I wasn't really asleep."

"No?" The cross-dresser frowned. "But most people sitting there like that are asleep."

"Well, I'm not most people."

Jakotsu giggled. "Neither am I."

"I can tell..." The Undertaker said dryly.

Jakotsu smiled. "Oh look, your brother won his match!"

"Good. I knew he would."

"I guess you were right about making your own luck."

The Deadman nodded. "Yup, that's me and Kane."

"It must be nice to have a brother..." Jakotsu said wistfully.

"Yeah, he's just my half brother, but my brother none the less," Taker said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Jakotsu nodded. "Half brother, whole brother, it's still nice having one."

Taker quirked an eyebrow at the cross-dresser as he gave him a long appraising stare. "What would you want in a brother?"

"A less lonely childhood," Jakotsu said simply.

"Ah, yes..."

The cross-dresser smiled. "I only had my mother and my surrogate grandmother."

"Was she a good mother?"

"My mother? She's still alive." He frowned and thought things over as a brief silence stretched between them. "She is a good wife to my father and as good a mother I guess as she could be. I don't think she really understood me when I was little and I still don't think she does, but she tries. And so does my father... although, I'm afraid I'll always be a disappointment to him."

"At least your mother tries to understand you."

"Yeah..." Jakotsu smiled. 

"Can't say the same for my parents."

"No?" The cross-dresser was clearly surprised.

The Undertaker pulled his hat back over his eyes. "No."

"Your father giving you a hard time over your choice of a career too?" the cross-dresser said sympathetically. "I know if mine had his way, I'd be working in the same office complex he does, wearing a boring suit and tie everyday..." He shuddered.

"My parents have been dead since I was thirteen."

Jakotsu, shocked and embarrassed to have brought up a painful subject, leaned forward in an awkward bow. "Oh, forgive me, Undertaker-san, I had no idea... I didn't mean to pry into something so painful... I, ummm... I'm so sorry..."

The Undertaker shrugged and said, "You didn't know."

"Still, I shouldn't have pried..."

"It happened thirty years ago, no sense crying over the past."

"Yes..." Jakotsu nodded and sat up. Looking away he said softly, "I had something really painful happen to me too..."

"What happened?"

"I was out with my best friend, and we came back to his house and there was my boyfriend in bed with his wife... The look on my friend's face was awful... I wanted to die because I was the one who introduced them to each other..." Jakotsu felt like he wanted to cry and he was grateful to The Undertaker for keeping his hat pulled low on his face. "I knew he had a cheating heart, hell, I've found him with tons of women before, but... But not my best friend's, who's like the brother I always wanted, wife..."

"That sucks," the Phemon said simply.

"Yeah... What sucks even worse, is I now see him a lot more than I did after I threw him out, cuz he works for my boyfriend."

"That's an awkward situation."

Jakotsu nodded. "I see her too," he said softly. "It's getting better, being around them, but it was so hard at first. That just sort of confirmed all my long held beliefs that I wasn't lovable... I mean my heart wanted to love Ban, but my head kept saying 'no.' It took a long time before I could love him the way he deserves to be..."

"If he loved you, he would wait."

"And he did..." The cross-dresser smiled.

"So happily ever after for you."

Jakotsu laughed. "That's me, the cheap-ass romance novel heroine," he said ruefully.

"Classic romance, or Safeway trash romance?" the Undertaker said, a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Harlequin. My mother used to borrow them from Mrs. Rosenberg, the grandmother I told you about, to learn how read English. I started reading them too, because I'd come home from school and my mother would be there, struggling to read them, and I help her. It's my one guilty pleasure in life. When I was in New York with my friend, I went to a flea market in Soho and I bought a box of them for five dollars. I still read them even though they're so old; they're starting to fall apart."

"I think everyone has a guilty pleasure or two."

Jakotsu nodded. "So what are yours if I may ask?"

"None of your business," the Phemon said bluntly.

"Okay... Sorry, I asked." The cross-dresser frowned. 

"I'm not one who tends to give up too much information about myself."

"I see..." Jakotsu said softly.

It was The Undertaker's turn to frown. "You see what?"

"You like being mysterious."

"I do indeed."

Jakotsu smiled. "And I'm the opposite; I can't shut up about myself." He giggled. Sobering up, he asked, "How do you do it? You know, keep quiet about yourself and be so mysterious? Then again..." The cross-dresser quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't you get lonely?"

The Phemon shrugged. "Just the way I've always been, I don't like people knowing too much about me in case it gets back to my opponents. And my daughters keep me from being lonely."

"Yeah...? It must be nice having children."

"It is. It's really nice when I see their smiling faces when I come home."

"I bet it is..." Jakotsu said softly.

"I take it you want children?"

"I don't know..." The cross-dresser shrugged. "I mean it's not like I can have them myself."

"If you really want one you could always adopt."

"I know... It's just that..." Jakotsu sighed. "Well, it's just that I really don't want to share Ban with anyone else. I know it's selfish, but... I finally feel loved and ummm..." he trailed off softly.

"Well, you'd be sharing your love between Ban and the child, so I guess you are both sharing."

"It's just that I've never had anyone love me before the way he does. And while money isn't an issue in an adoption, it's still rather hard adopting a child in the first place; and even harder for a gay couple."

"Hmm, that is true; I thought it might be different in Japan," The Undertaker said.

The cross-dresser sighed sadly. "Nope, despite people being a bit more open and accepting of things in the East, Japan's still rather traditional when it comes to stuff like that."

The Phemon nodded in agreement. 

"So I live in fear this too will be gone..." Jakotsu said sadly as he wrapped his arms around himself in a hug.

"What will?" The Undertaker asked.

"Everything... I have this horrible feeling Ban's going to wake up one day and he'll be gone, like everyone else in my life... Except for my parents and Sui."

"Sui?" A part of him was sorry he had asked, but another part understood the cross-dresser's need to voice his fears. In spite of is taciturnity, or perhaps because of it, most people considered him a good listener and the one to go to when feeling troubled. Although, you had to have hit rock bottom in order to do so as The Undertaker, Mark Calloway, gave off an air of "impatience for fools" as well as telling you rather bluntly just how stupid you were being. So he decided to just fold his arms, sit back and see just what this confusing little feminine man had to say. 

"My best friend... I've known him since I was nineteen. He's the one whose wife my ex ran off with. If he didn't leave me after that, I guess he's in it for the long haul... but Ban... I don't know..."

"This is going to sound strange coming from me, but you should have more confidence in him, if your significant other senses a lack of trust coming from you towards them, that's not good," The Undertaker replied.

"Yeah...? You're saying I'm setting myself up for failure...?" Jakotsu blinked as he thought it over. "Maybe you're right..."

"Exactly. If you believe it will fail, then it will."

"Yeah... Thanks."

Before the Undertaker could say anything else, Jeff Hardy opened the door and stuck his head inside. "You ready, Jak?"

"Yeah..."

888

Jeff escorted Jakotsu out onstage under the giant Jumbotron. Jakotsu let go of his arm and Jeff went through his grand entrance as if he had a match and the crowd went wild. When they introduced Jakotsu, he stepped forward and blew a kiss, further whipping the audience up into a frenzy in anticipation of Edge's match. They walked down the ramp towards the ring, Jeff high-fiving people as he passed, while Jakotsu demurely waved. 

As they approached the commentators, Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross stood up to greet them or rather Jakotsu, Jeff noted wryly. The cross-dresser was seated between them, while Jeff was relegated to a seat on JR's left. 

After asking Jakotsu a few questions about himself and how big an Edge fan he is, the match between the R rated Superstar and Finlay started after the two made their entrances.

"This is shaping up to be a pretty good match, JR," Jerry Lawler said.

"Yes it is," he fellow commentator replied. "Edge, who's never been all that strong against Finlay, is really going at him. They look evenly matched tonight."

"The question is," Jerry chuckled, "who's going to cheat the other first?"

"Cheat?" Jakotsu blinked and turned to Jeff. "Why are they cheating?"

"That's what they do when they think they're not winning," Jeff explained. "They'll do it while the ref's back is turned."

"Oh... But that doesn't seem very sportsman-like."

"No, but that's how they operate."

"You didn't cheat and neither did anyone else I've seen tonight."

"I don't cheat, Jak, unless someone tried to cheat me first."

The cross-dresser sighed. "I'm so confused." He sat back and watched the match. Just then, Hornswaggle crawled out from under the ring right in front of them. "Who's the little guy, Jeff?"

"That's Finlay's little buddy, Hornswaggle, he usually pops out and distracts the ref so Finlay can use his Shillelagh on his opponent."

"Yeah...?"

Jeff nodded in reply as Jakotsu went back to watching the match.

Jerry Lawler laughed. "Hornswaggle is making his move..."

"And there goes Finlay with a Shillelagh to the back of Edge," JR finished.

"He went down..." Jakotsu said softly, wincing as Edge hit the mat.

Jeff also laughed. "Karma finally bit him in the ass!"

"What do you mean by that, Jeff?"

"Long story, Jak."

"Tell me later?"

Jeff nodded and pointed to the ring. 

"Edge is up, and wait!! I think he's seen you, Miss Jaki!!" Jerry said excitedly.

The cross-dresser waved. "Hey, Edge!!"

The R rated superstar looked down and blanched when he saw Jakotsu, sitting there, waving excitedly at him. Shaking his head, he turned around and went right into Finlay's clothesline before he could stop himself. He went over the ropes in a none-too-graceful arc, landing with a loud thud on the floor below. 

"Finlay's got Edge out of the ring with a clothesline over the ropes," JR said.

"Apparently Edge was distracted by the lovely lady sitting next to us." Jerry grinned at the cross-dresser.

Jakotsu giggled.

JR took advantage of the lull in the action to move to the other side of Jerry.

Edge, who was about to get back into the ring, got a nasty surprise when Hornswaggle, armed with another Shillelagh, whacked him in the shins with it. "What the?!" the R rated superstar cried as he hobbled around, trying to get the little man. 

Jerry chuckled. "Poor Edge... Getting beat up by a leprechaun."

"He won't have to suffer that indignity much longer, here comes Finlay!" JR said. 

"So much for your good luck kisses," Jeff quipped.

"I guess they don't work on Edge..." Jakotsu daintily nibbled on a fingernail.

"Wait a minute," JR continued. "Edge just hit Finlay with a chair! The ref didn't see it! He was still chasing Hornswaggle. I guess his little antics backfired."

Jakotsu blinked. "They dented that chair..."

"Things don't look good for Finlay now. He's taking a pounding from Edge against the steel steps!!" Jerry called out excitedly. 

"Jeff!" Jakotsu hissed. "Somebody's got to stop them before he gets hurt or killed!!"

"Don't worry; they're trained professionals, they do this stuff all the time."

Jakotsu winced. "But he's all bloody..." Suddenly the cross-dresser's eyes went wide in shock. "Jeff... Something's trying to crawl up my leg... Get it off!"

Jeff looked down and grinned. "Don't you dare bite, Hornswaggle."

Jakotsu blinked silently mouthing "Hornswaggle...?" He looked down and said, "Do you mind...?"

The little man hugged his leg even tighter. 

The cross-dresser sighed. "Jeff, seriously, how do I get him off me? He's drooling..."

"Dude, I don't want to get bitten." Jeff laughed. "You're on your own."

Jakotsu, in a moment of desperation, lifted his skirt and flashed Hornswaggle. "Gotchya!" He grinned at the look on the little man's face.

"OH MY GOD!!" Jerry roared into the mike. "SHE'S A GUY!!"

The crowd, who knew exactly what Jakotsu did for a living, went wild. 

"So...?" Jakotsu said dryly.

"But didn't you say you had a date with Edge tonight?!"

"That's right!" The cross-dresser grinned.

"Surprise!!" Jeff cried.

"Yes!!" Jakotsu, who was getting caught up in the moment, said sweetly, "Edge asked me out earlier after shoving his tongue down my throat and groping my arse."

"Shut up!!" Edge stormed over to him as the crowd roared with laughter.

Jerry Lawler turned to look at the cross-dresser. "Care to explain, Miss Jaki, err... Jak...?"

Before Jakotsu could answer, Jeff said, "Jak here is a well known actor-dancer, here in Japan, who specializes in playing women."

Jakotsu nodded. "And my boyfriend is Youkai's manager slash producer. He's very upset Edge asked me out to dinner after I tried to give him a simple good luck kiss and he well... got rather friendly. I've gone to numerous Sumo matches, kissed many of them for good luck, and never have I been treated like that. All I wanted to do was come out and break it off with Edge gently, but the leprechaun wouldn't let me."

"Good Hornswaggle," Jeff chuckled.

"Hey! Why are you taking his side?" the cross-dresser said indignantly. "It was your idea to get Edge to go out with me in the first place!!"

"What?!" Edge roared as he stopped pounding on Finlay and came over to them. 

"No, it was my idea to humiliate Edge as much as possible," Jeff said as if that should have been perfectly clear to the cross-dresser in the first place. 

"Your point?" Jakotsu said testily.

Ignoring the cross-dresser in favor of his nemesis, Edge pointed at Jeff. "Hardy, you're dead!!"

Jeff stood up and walked up to Edge. "Come on, bitch!" he yelled, holding his hands palm upturned and, waving his fingers.

Edge grimaced and lunged for him.

The cross-dresser yelped, "Get me out of here!!" as he latched onto Jerry Lawler. By now, Hornswaggle had let go of Jakotsu's leg and had scurried off under the ring, his job done.

Edge and Jeff connected. The two grappled with each other, before tumbling over the announcer's table. 

Jerry looked at Jakotsu and sighed. Ignoring him, he grabbed the mike and continued his commentary. "Whoa!! Edge and Hardy are really going at it! It's like they can't wait for the title match next month!!"

888

Vince who had been watching the match in his office with Bankotsu, turned to the smaller man and said, "Kusao, you're a genius! This went exactly as you said it would, once I tipped off my wrestlers! What a set up for next month's pay-per-view Triple Threat Match!!" _Now all we need is for Cena to get his ass down there and play his part..._

Bankotsu smiled. "Jakotsu-chan is fine when things are scripted and you'll get a great performance out of him. But if you want to up the intensity, then all you need to do is not tell him what's going on and simply sit back and watch the madness and mayhem ensue."

"Whatever it is, it was brilliant! My daughter tells me preliminary results say this pay-per-view event has the highest ratings we've had in a while!" He grinned happily.

Bankotsu nodded as they turned back to the large flat screen TV when Jerry Lawler sputtered into the mike about next month's match.

888

"Here comes security, Jerry. It looks like they're having trouble prying these two apart," JR said as they watched security's futile attempts to separate the combatants. 

Suddenly, John Cena came down the ramp towards them. Once there, he calmly picked up the mike and called out to Edge and Jeff, who were still grappling with each other, "Hey!!"

Both Jeff and Edge froze in place. 

"Now what's going on?" the cross-dresser whispered. "Why's he here?"

"Sit back and relax," Jerry whispered back. 

"I know you both want a title shot; well, I'm going to give it to you both at Armageddon's Triple Threat match!" Cena said as the crowd roared. 

Jeff grinned as he picked up JR's mike. "You, me, and Edge, hunh?"

"That's right, Jeff."

Edge grinned and grabbed the mike away from Jeff. "I'm going to be kicking both your asses!"

Jeff grabbed the mike back. "In your dreams!!

Grabbing it back, Edge said, "You wish, Hardy!"

"Hey! Calm down, lovebirds," Cena called out. "Save it for Armageddon." He grinned. "Oh wait, you're in love with him, Edge," he said as he pointed to Jakotsu. He looked the cross-dresser up and down as he sat there, clinging to Jerry. "Wow, you're an even bigger whore than Lita ever was."

"Hey, I'm not the whore, he is!" Edge pointed at Jakotsu. "I hear you were kissing him too, John," the R rated superstar said with a grin.

"Yeah?" Cena countered. "Neither him," he pointed at Jakotsu. "Nor me are screwing everyone over as well."

Edge looked angry as he pointed at Cena. He started to say something, but sputtered as the words failed him. 

"The truth hurts, hunh, Edge," the rainbow haired warrior smirked.

The R rated superstar whirled around to face Jeff. He narrowed his eyes at him and growled. Turning away from everyone, he stormed around the ring and back up the entrance ramp. Pausing at the top, before disappearing backstage, he pointed at the little group assembled at the announcer's table and shouted, "Mark my words, after Armageddon, there will be a new WWE champion!" Turning neatly on his heel, he stalked off towards the exit.

"Yeah! And it won't be you, Edge!" Jeff called out after him.

Jakotsu let go of Jerry and sank back into his seat. He was in for it now. Not only had he made a public spectacle out of himself, but his innocent little game of "kiss the wrestler" had turned into World War III. Bankotsu was going to be angry with him and then some. 

When the referee indicated Finlay as the winner Jerry Lawler said, "I would have thought he would have called it a 'no contest' but I guess Edge's luck isn't so hot tonight."

"I think it had to do with the chair Edge hit Finlay with," JR offered as an explanation. 

"You're probably right; although it's too bad the ref didn't see him hit Edge with the Shillelagh."

"Luck of the draw, I guess," JR said.

Jerry grinned. "Yup!"

They continued to discuss the match as Jeff walked over to the cross-dresser. "Come on, Jak, we should probably get you backstage," he said. 

Jakotsu nodded. "Okay..." he said softly as he slowly got to his feet. Jeff motioned for him to follow him up the ramp. Jakotsu, who was dreading coming face to face with his boyfriend and, explaining the mess that had happened with the last match, followed very slowly behind him. Once they had reached the top of the ramp, Jeff indicated they should pause. He turned around and faced the crowd and said, "Now turn around and make a sign to the crowd."

"Hunh?" Jakotsu said stupidly as Jeff brought his hands together in his signature "suicide guns" move.

"Wave or something and turn around," Jeff said when the cross-dresser seemed to recover his senses. Jakotsu waved as he slowly turned around and blew a kiss at the crowd. The audience went wild as they exited the stage. "Perfect!"

"Now what?" the cross-dresser asked. 

"I think the band is about to go out and perform."

Jakotsu's expressed turned into one of panic. "Yeah...?"

"I think so."

_Ban is going to be really pissed at me... What am I gonna do? _Jakotsu thought as he looked around nervously. "Is there a place I can hide?"

"Hunh? What for?" Jeff asked.

"After all the craziness that went on, Ban's going to be pissed." The cross-dresser chewed on a fingernail.

The rainbow haired warrior grinned. "Nah, I don't think he is."

Jakotsu quirked an eyebrow at him in surprise and said, "What makes you say that?"

Bankotsu walked up behind them. "Because it was all planned out," he said simply.

Jakotsu whirled around to face him. "What?!" he cried, looking very shocked. "You knew this was going to happen?"

Bankotsu could not keep himself from laughing at the expression on his lover's face. "Yup!" 

The cross-dresser's shock melted into chagrin as he playfully hit his boyfriend. "You set me up!"

"Afraid so, Sweetness," Bankotsu chuckled. 

"Oh good." The cross-dresser sighed in relief. "I was terrified you'd be angry at me."

"Heh." Bankotsu's smile turned serious. "I admit I was a little green when I saw you kissing all of those other guys."

"Awe...yeah?" Jakotsu purred as he pulled Bankotsu close. "I'm sorry I upset you, but I was just acting to get them to kiss me like Sessh said to" Wait?! Was Sessh in on this too?"

"Yes." Bankotsu looked contrite. "I asked him as a favor to me. Despite what you may think, McMahon-san is very pleased with tonight's results. When I set this up, I knew you'd come through for me if I just let you be yourself." His expression brightened. "And you did."

"Thanks..."

"Anyway, I need to go introduce the band. Or would you rather have the honor?"

"Can I come with?"

"Sure." Bankotsu led his boyfriend back out onto the entrance ramp. He gave the crowd a few minutes to calm down before he spoke. "Ladies and gentleman, I bring you Youkai!!" he said with a sweep of his right arm towards the band.

Jakotsu grabbed the mike. "They're here to sing their number one hit, 'Lucky kisses!'" Giggling, the cross-dresser pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him as the opening bars of "Lucky Kisses" played.


End file.
